If There Was Another Assassin
by Tenkura
Summary: My first fanfiction OC. This is about an assassin and his companion that comes from England accused of being a traitor. He takes a boat to japan. He ends up going to school with the main characters going through the same events OCx? Some collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own school rumble or any of its characters. **

**So since I'm going to be the author of this story why not help narrate it? I'm going to be putting break times or be putting little comments in the middle of storys. I saw my brother Tuhawesomeclank doing the same thing and I thought It would be fun. This original idea was from Shuji Nonohana. **

_Tenkura: Since I'm going to do the tag- team narration, my partner will be Sfant Razbonic my first character I made on fictionpress._

_Sfant: Its good to be here. _

_Tenkura: So this is going to be my first fanfic, hope it gets good reviews. You might notice some grammar and spelling errors and I'll apologize in advance if you see any and this is a little shout out to my little brother Tenshi, thanks for helping me write since its my first time, and we are going to do some collaboration on some chapters too. Even this one. _

_Sfant: So when are you going to work on my story? _

_Tenkura: I'm going to procrastinate on your story for a bit. _

_Sfant: ..._

_Tenkura: Lets get started! I am going to hit a lot of writers blocks._

It is currently its October 3, 2004 for our protagonist. He is hooded with a unziped blue jacket that covers his face, you can only see his mouth and nose, he wears a black T-shirt thats tucked into his belted jeans. He carrys throwing knifes in two of his pouches on the left and the right of his waist and carrys his longbow and and his arrow holster on his back. His bow is a recurve bow with wooden arrows with sharp wooden tips and different colored fletchings (Look it up.) and he has two sheathed daggers on his back above his waist. Both of the daggers are 27" Twin Dragon Runic Japanese Tanto Daggers that shares one sheath. The protagonist is taking a walk with his dog in the streets of England. The dog was a black, tan colored German Shepered and was tall as the protagonists waist. The dog doesn't need a leash since it's well trained to follow, obey, and kill.

The protagonist sees a bird flying toward him holding a paper. The protagonist holds out his hands towards his chest where the bird drops the letter and the bird rests on his left shoulder.

"Another day, another target." He sighed and rolled open the letter he was given. "Kutori Yamasachi, for killing a member of the brotherhood, you are now considered a traitor and an enemy to the brotherhood. Leave at once or your fellow brothers will bring me your head." The letter said. _What! Me! A traitor! Who the hell framed me? _The hooded man angrily thought. He ripped the paper in tiny pieces and throws it in the wind. Then suddently he hears a _swip_ sound came across his right ear.

_No. _He thought. He looks up at all of the roofs of the buildings and sees all of his own brotherhood. "Come on boy we have to book it!" He told his dog. They both started to run for the docks. Once they ran to the end of the road that leaded to the docks, three hooded people were pointing their arrows at him, ready to shoot. So our protagonist and his dog stopped. Then the four people that were chasing him catched up with him. "Why did you do it Kutori! WHY!" One of the four hooded people exclaimed. "It wasn't me, brothers! Someone framed me!" Kutori protested. "The arrow that shot our own teammate was your arrow. So it was you!" The leader of the group explained. "Please, I don't want to fight you." Kutori pleaded.

"I'm sorry, we are ordered to do this by the master himself. FIRE!" The three people that were behind him shot their arrows, but Kutori ducked before they hit him. The arrows killed the two people that were in front of him. The dog pounced on one of the three shooters, killing him, and Kutori took one throwing knife from each pouch and threw it at two of the assassins' chest at the same time. "Lets go boy!" Kutori called to his dog and ran for the docks, while the remaining group chased after him. Kutori heard multiple arrows that passed him and his dog, but they didn't get him. _They really need to practice. _He thought. He and his dog jumped on a sailboat. Kutori lifted the sails and started to move forward. Kutori standed parallel from the three targets, he took his bow off his back with his left hand, and took a arrow from his holster with his right hand. He pre-drawed his bow then drawed the bow with the index finger on the top of the back of the arrow and the middle and ring finger on the bottom while the thumb is holding down the pinkie. He anchored the arrow on the corner of his smile and aimed, breathed out, and released. The arrow hit the chest of one of the chasers and he fell to the floor. Kutori shot one more arrows and killed the remaining assassin.

He looked at the people that were crowding around the bodies and then he turned around to hold the pole that held the sail. He looked down at his dog who was resting. "Don't worry, Loyal. We'll be at a safer place." He said to the dog. He looked forward to the ocean and watched the waves move as he sailed away from England's docks.

_I am Kutori Yamasachi. My dog, Loyal and I will never back down!_

**Chapter 1: Lost, Sick, don't know what to do, and still lost!**

Its been five days until Kutori and Loyal reached shore and it was raining. Kutori zipped up his jacket. _Is this Japan? _He thought as he and Loyal stepped out of the sailboat. While he and Loyal walk across the street he passes by a hooded man with a white jacket. _Wait...Could he be...Nah. _He shrugged the feeling off and kept walking. _Man my jacket is getting soaked and its freaking cold. I might catch a cold or die from hypothermia. Kutori _finds a bus stop with a roof on it. Kutori takes a seat on the bench and Loyal lies down under the seat under Kutori. Him and his dog were shivering.

Kutori unzips and takes off his jacket. Kutori was skinny and muscular that the shirt looks a little tight on him. He had 'cold as ice' blue eyes and his bangs on his hair was able to cover them but he likes covering his right eye so it shows only his left eye. Kutori hangs his jacket from the bench.

Kutori takes a throwing knife from his pouch and starts spinning it. _Well where am I supposed to go? I have no yen whatsoever and I know don't know anybody in japan so I don't have any shelter. I am officially lost. _Kutori threw the knife in the air, catched it between his index and middle finger then started flipping it between his fingers. _Maybe I can pickpocket someone, nah that wouldn't work I'm not risking being wanted again... _"Hmmm..." Kutori kept thinking. "What to do...what to do..." He kept spinning his knife with no difficulty of letting it fall or cutting himself. Kutori finnaly gets bored with the knife and puts it back in his pouch and leans back on the bench.

_Well...now what? I guess I'll just to go to sleep. _Kutori closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the rain and his snoring dog until he drifted to sleep.

Break time

_Tenkura: So what do you think so far?_

_Sfant: Well the main character is pretty interesting but, he's in quite a predicament right now. When is he going to find real shelter and actually meet one of the characters of the story?_

_Tenkura: Uh... Improvisation?_

_Sfant: You sound just like your brother._

_Tenkura: Everyone says that._

_Tenshi: Improvisation is key!_

_Tenkura: Get back to your own story!_

Back to the story

Kutori wakes up to a sunny day. _Thank god its not raining anymore, I thought I was going to get- _**Cough Cough **_...Sick..._ Loyal wakes up and crawls out of under the bench and sits in front of Kutori happily barking. "Well at least your okay" Kutori said to his dog smiling and starts petting him. **Cough cough cough. **Once he started coughing he took his hand off his companion and starts covering his mouth. Loyal whimpered and put both of his front paws on the bench and starts looking at Kutori with a 'Are you okay?' face. "Heh don't worry boy I'll be fine." He started petting his companion again. After petting Loyal, Kutori stood up from the bench, took his dryed off jacket and puts it on, zips it up and lifted his hood up. Loyal shook his body shaking off all the water from yesterday and started following his master.

While walking the streets of Japan, Kutori's stomach grumbled and gave out a stabbing pain. He winced at the pain "My day just keeps getting better and better huh? **Achoo!** *Sniiiiiff*" Kutori looks down at his companion "And I'm sure I'm not the only one who's hungry." Loyal gave him a happy bark. Kutori smiled at the sight of his energetic dog and continued walking. Kutori sees an open wooden gate that leads to a two story house. Suddently Kutori felt exhasted and dizzy.

_Oh boy. This isn't looking good. I'm hungry, thirsty, sick_** Achoo Achoo! Cough achoo!**_ now I'm exhausted. At this rate I'm going to-..going to..._ Before Kutori finished his thought he passes out on the street in front of the two story house. Loyal started to whimper and lick his masters face to wake him up. Kutori could hear Loyals whining and girl voices and then everything went blank.

?

Kutori wakes up on a bed and feels slober on his left cheek. Only he would know who would do that to him. Kutori sat up and looks to his left to find loyal sitting next to the bed that was on the floor. "Loyal!" The dog pounced on his master and started licking him like he was his water bowl. "Hahaha. Okay boy stop, thats enough." Loyal got off Kutori and Kutori sat up on his bed wiping his face on the sheets. When he finished wiping off the slober all over his face he finds sees a girl with dark blue hair and red eyes carrying a tray with soup and a glass of water in front of him.

_Whos is this girl? And where am I? _Kutori thought. He looked at his dog that was sitting next to the bed he was on and it showed no signs of anger toward her. Loyal stood up and started to walk toward the girl wagging his tail and barking happily. Kutori smiled at the dog. "Get out of her way boy, shes carrying something and I don't think you want it to spill all over you." Kutori called. Loyal sat back down beside Kutori as the girl lay down the tray of food on the left of him and she sat down. "Who are you?" He asked "And where am I?" "I am Yakumo Tsukamoto and this is my house." Yakumo replied. **Cough Cough **Kutori covered his mouth with his hands. "Here. You have to eat." She took the spoon, put it in the soup, and put the tip of the spoon in Kutoris lip. Kutori blushed a little but sipped the soup that was on the spoon. "How did I end up here?" Kutori asked. "You passed out in front of the house and we had to carry you in the house." She fed him soup again. "We?" he asked. "Me and my sister. You were pretty heavy." Yakumo fed him again _I'm not fat... I guess both of them just have no strength. _Kutori thought.

"Hey sis! You ready for school yet?" Kutori hears a girls voice. She opens the door to the room and sees Kutori and Yakumo with the spoon still in Kutoris lips. "He finnaly woke up. So who might you be?" He sees a girl with small pig tails on the side of her dark blue hair. _Oh I totally forgot about introducing myself. Heh what kind of gentleman am I? _Yakumo pulled the spoon out of Kutoris lips so he can speak. "I am Kutori Yamasachi and this-" Kutori pets his dog sitting next to him "Is my little K-nine Loyal." Loyal gave the pig-tailed girl a happy bark and started wagging its tail, even though that dog is always wagging its tail. "Well I am Tenma Tsukamoto the big sister of Yakumo." _What! Big sister! She looks like shes in middle school! _Kutori thought. "Well you both can go to school now. I can take care of myself from here now, then take my leave. It was nice meeting both of you." Kutori said. Yakumo stood up and walked out the dog. "I fed Loyal if your wondering." She said looking back. "Bye Kutori!" "Hey!" Kutori called. Tenma re-opened the door and Yakumo looked back "Thanks for helping me. Both of you." Kutori said smiling and Loyal happily barked. "Your welcome Kutori, you too Loyal." Tenma said smiling, Yakumo said nothing. "Bye you two!" Tenma closed the door leaving Kutori and Loyal alone in the room. _Strange I wasn't able to read his heart _Yakumo thought as she walked through the house door.

_Okay so I got my jacket, bow, arrows, throwing knifes, daggers...I'm good to go. _Kutori kneels down to Loyal "How about you Loyal? You ready to head out again?" Loyal wags his tail and gives Kutori one happy bark. "Haha I'll take that as a yes." Kutori said smiling. He stood up, lifted his hood up, opened the door and walked out of the house.

The streets of Japan

Kutori and Loyal walked down the sidewalk for a couple of minutes then a white hooded man dashed right pass them. Kutori saw the pink lunchbox swinging in his hand as he ran. _Wonder whos lunchbox that is. _Kunin thought as he and Loyal started walking again. _Hell I don't even know where I'm going. _Kutori and Loyal kept walking up the road. As Kutori walk up the road, he notices girls and boys with school uniforms walking past him. _Wait...Am I going to-?_ Before he can finish that sentence the road finishes and leads to a four story school and the entrence filling with high school students. "Where are we going? **Achoo!**" Kutori asked Loyal even though he expect no answer but a bark. "Well lets go back I bet they don't let animals in anyway" He said to Loyal and they started walking back down the road. _That must be the school Tenma and Yakumo go to. _Kutori thought _I should go back to school, I'll just take a look at the school and decide if I'm going or not_. Once they reach the end of the road Kutori took out his throwing knife and started flipping it between his fingers and throwing it in the air without cutting himself or letting it fall. "You want to go to the park boy?" Loyal replied with a happy bark.

The park

"Hey-ho Loyal," Kutori laughed as the energetic dog ran circles around his master happily barking. "Catch boy!" Kutori threw the knife that he was spinning on his fingers in the air. Loyal ran towards the knife and catches it while its in the air (The knife was sideways when it catched it) while its in the air and he ran toward his master with the knife in his mouth. When Loyal got to Kutori he reached his hand under Loyals mouth and the dog droped the knife in his hand. "Good boy! You have no fear! Whos my little assassin?" Kutori put his knife back in his pouch and kneeled down to pet Loyal. Kutori lies down under a tree and Loyal starts running around. "Crazy dog." Kutori chuckled. _Now what? _Kutori took one of his knifes out of his pouch and started flipping it between his fingers again. _Maybe I'll just go see whats going on at the school. Loyal can take care of himself. _"Hey Loyal come here boy!" Loyal obeyed his masters call. "I'm going to go see whats at school okay? I want you to stay here and wait for me until I get back." Loyal whimpers and starts giving him a 'Please don't go' look. "Aww come on you know I'll be okay and I'll be back." Kutori started petting Loyal and Loyal barked "Just lie down here, I should be back tonight. At the mean time you have all of this space here to run around as long as you want. I'll be back before you know it." Loyal lied down under the tree and Kutori petted him once more and started walking on the road that leads to the high school.

Yagami Highschool 

_Hmm... Lets take a climb on the walls by the windows and take a look at one of the classes. _Kutori looked left to right to see if anybody wasn't there and he started scaling walls until he was on the one of the ledges that have windows. Kutori was hugging the walls at the sides of the windows and takes a peek on whats happening in class. The moment he took a peek he sees someone pull down a white hooded mans hood down. Everybody was staring at them. A moment later the unhooded man turned to look at the man who pulled down his hood. _Whoa! He looks pissed! _Kutori widened his eyes _Wait... Its...Its... _Before he could finish that thought, the man pulled his hood back up and turned away from the fool who pulled down his hood. He turned into stone and for some reason some other student with glasses turns into stone too. Kutori pulled his head away from the window and tried to remember what the man looked like when he turned around _So he has white hair and red eyes, and I noticed a scar too, _Kutori kept thinking, _I got nothing, I guess I better get to know him myself when the time comes. But for the time being lets just keep looking at the class. _Kutori peeked through the window again and the bell rings. He sees a student walk into the classroom and writes his name on the chalkboard _Must be a new student _Kutori thought. The student turned around to greet himself.

_No way!_

End of chapter

_Tenkura: FINALLY!_

_Sfant: You ran head first into a lot of writers blocks. Your brother is working on chapter 4 already! You have to catch up._

_Tenkura: I'll think what I'm going to write before I type it this time. After posting this, it should take me at least 2 days to finish 1 chapter. Same thing goes for Tenshi. We'll be doing a lot of collaboration, so make sure to read his part of the story called "_If there was an assassin"

_Sfant: Lets see what your going to do on the second chapter. _

_Tenkura: Oh god I'm gonna take a break. _

_Sfant: You took a lot of breaks for the past 3 days! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own school rumble or any of its characters.**

_Tenkura: Lets see how many writers blocks I stumble upon on this time._

_Sfant: Hopefully not that much._

_Tenkura: Yeah I really need to catch up with my brother._

_Sfant: He's waaaaay ahead of you man. _

_Tenkura: Shut up._

**Chapter 2: Test complications, Bathroom complications, Flashbacks.**

It was the hooded man. He was the new student in this class. _This class should be interesting. If this class continues to intrigue me, this class is going to have another new student_. Once the hooded man took his seat in front of a student with sunglasses and whiskers, the teacher handed papers to students in the front row and the students handed back papers to the students sitting behind them. Once they were done handing down papers the turned them over and started writing in them. _Hmm... They look quiet, well behavied, maybe I will join. _Kutori thought while examining the class undetected "Ahhhh!" The whiskered man yelled so loud that all of the class looked at him and Kutori could hear him through the glassed window. Kutori flinched as soon as he heard the scream and almost fell. _Jeezus or not_ he regained his balance. Kutori exhaled and took another look at the class. Everyone was laughing. Kutori continued examining the class. The hooded man picked something up from the floor and started writing on it. _What is he doing? _Kutori thought. The hooded man gave the whiskered man something and he said said something to the hooded man. _Too bad I can't read lips_ "Ha ha ha!" Kutori got surprised again as the whiskered man and he fell from the building. Kutoris instincs kick in and when he fell to the ground, he did a parkour roll so he didn't feel any pain from the fall. Kutori stands up and dusts off dirt from his jacket "I have to pee." Kutori said. He walks up to the front of the school and searches for the bathroom.

The dismissal bell rings and Kutori walks upstairs still looking for the bathroom. _For god sakes! Where the hell is the bathroom! _Kutori walks faster looking at all of the doors hoping seeing the mens bathrooms sign on it. After passing a few doors he finds a door with the mens bathroom. He runs into the door, opens a stall door, locks the door, and starts doing his business. After he did his business he was about to flush the toilet but before he could he hears two voices "So you were the person that wrote Tenmas name on the test paper." One voice said "Yeah." The other voice admitted "I didn't expect her to get a zero when I wrote her name." "Same here." "Wait you where the other person who wrote down her name on the test paper?" One voice asked "Yep." The other voice admitted "Too bad she failed in the end." One voice said "I know." _Heh nothing important I guess. Sucks for Tenma though. _

Kutori flushed the toilet and was about to unlock the stall door but before she does he hears the voices talk again. "Looks like were stuck in here." The voice said. _What! Are you serious! _Kutori thought. "What? Why?" The other voice asked "There are thugs outside." The voice retorted. _Really? Heh no problem _"So? We can take them on!" Kutori heard stomping _But their both students. If they get into a fight can they get-? _Before he could finish his thought the other voice said "You don't understand!" The voice protested "Understand what? We both can beat them into a pulp!" The other voice rubutted "I know we can! But if we do, we could get suspended! Or worse; expelled! Therefore, you won't be able to see Tenma!" The voice explained. _Great that must mean that I'm stuck in here until these two find a way to get out of here! Are you serious? I need to get back to Loyal. _Kutori sat on the toilet waiting.

"So, do you have a plan?" one voiced asked, "I have a couple." the voice quickly replied. "Then lay 'em on me!" the other voice said. "Alright, plan A: We go out of the bathroom and try to reason with them. Plan B: I go out there and distract them. Then you leave before they come back. Plan C: We can try to break the walls, and then escape from there. Or Plan D: We both try escaping by going through the window. Choose which plan you want." There was silence for a moment _If they do plan A their just basically screwed unless they are good with persurading. Plan B sounds pretty good but I wonder if the one who's distracting the thugs can out run them. Plan C sounds pretty dumb unless they have the right tools or if their lucky enough, the wall is hollow. Plan D is basic suicide._"How about we do Plan A?" One voice suggested. "Alright. Let's go." _Hah good luck._

Kutori heard the door open and he heard voices but he didn't care what they said he just wanted to get out of there and he didn't want anybody to know he was here, because he just felt like being stealthy. The door opens again. _Well that didn't take long _Kutori thought. "Well that didn't work." A voice said "Hey, don't blame me!" The other voice retorted "I'm not." "Anyways, how about we do plan B?" The other voice suggested. "Alright." The voice said, it sounded like he took something from the stall next to Kutori. "Alright, once you hear me say 'Hey idiots!' head to the right." The voice ordered. "You got it, Hoodie Man!" the other voice said.

Kutori heard the door open again and heard the voice said "Hey idiots!" Then heard footsteps. Kutori jumped off the toilet seat, unlocked the stall door and made a run for it.

Kutori made it outside of the school but felt like he needed a drink. Maybe a river will do for him. _Looks like I'm still going to live no where. Maybe under the tree where Loyal is waiting for me will do. _Kutori started to walk to the park. Kutori didn't mind not living in a house. He never did anyway.

_The park_

Kutori was walking towards the tree where Loyal where waiting. The tree was bigger than the other trees in the park. The tree had enough bark for them to last fire for at least 1 or 2 months and if he runs out he can use the other trees in the park. The tree was even growing apples, _that's convenient _Once Kutori got near the tree Loyal started to run towards. Kutori kneeled down and Loyal jumped on him but Kutori didn't fall. Kutori was petting Loyal and Loyal was licking Kutoris face. After a couple of seconds of greeting eachother Loyal got off of Kutori and Kutori stood up and wiped the slober off his face. "Lets go find a river in this city. There should be one." Loyal barked as a 'Okay lets go!' response.

Its nighttime and Kutori and Loyal found a bridge thats crossing over a river. But the ground they were on was leveled 10 ft. above the streaming river. They walked across the ledge until they found the path that wasn't leveled and leads to the edge of the river. Loyal want by the edge and started drinking the water. _Its streaming river water. It should be clean. _Kutori wallked near the water, put his hood down, and started splashing water on his face. Kutori looked at his own reflection moving with the river water making the reflection of his face distorted. Kutori moved his long bangs to the side revealing his right eye. His right eye had a scar across it. He looks at his scar from the reflection of the river but the street light was faded so he can only see so much of his face. He took a good long look at his scar which brings back bad memories.

Flashback

Kutori was thrown against the floor and his face landed on a rock which gave him a deep cut across his right eye. Kutori turns his body over and sees three big people overlooking him. One person grabs a handfull of his hair and pulls him to look at his two dead best friends. They have many cuts across thier bodys and their black eyes were so big that you couldn't see the slits of their eyes. "Look dammit! If you don't give me the money, your going to be joining one of them!" Kutori threw up at the sight of his dead friends, he couldn't bear it. The man pulled his head away so the splash of the vomit wouldn't land on the bodies. Kutori wiped his mouth with his sleeve and the person pulled his hair back "Or I can kill you right now. You have nothing now, this was your failure, your fault, your life is nothing, you are nothing." He let go of his hair and Kutori felt something on the back of his head. Kutori knew what it was, but he was right, there was nothing now, no hope, he didn't have anything, and if that man pulled the trigger, he would be doing him a favor.

Kutori heard a cocking sound. _This is it. _Kutori closed his eyes doing nothing but just hoping his life would really end. Then the gun pulled away from the back of his head and he heard crys of pain, and growling and barking. "What the-?" There was a dog biting on the mans thigh and he was on the ground crying in pain. Kutori acted fast and picked up the gun that was by the pool of vomit and shot the man that was on the floor. The dog let go of the leg and barked at Kutori. Kutori looked up and saw two people shooting at him, but missing, they were at a distance. Kutori aimed and shot the two people who were shooting him. Kutori threw the gun somewhere really far that he couldn't tell where it went and he looked at the dog who saved his life. The dog happily barked at him, "Loyal," Kutori smiled. He kneeled down to look at the dog "How does that sound boy?" Loyal happily barked and Kutori tooked it as a yes. Kutori and Loyal ran from the scene that happened in the Dark alley.

Back to reality

Kutori watched as the dog drink water. _If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I'm glad you found me. You gave me another chance at life. I'm not wasting that chance. I'm really grateful_ Kutori cupped his hands, put his hands in the water and started drinking the water from his hands. _At least we have unlimited supply of water now_ Kutori kept drinking water until he thought he drank enough. "Wait a minute..." Kutori said looking for something on his belt. "Here we go." Kutori found a jar as big as a waterbottle. He used to keep poison in it so he can place his daggers and arrows in it when he kills his targets, but it doesn't look like he's going to be killing anybody anymore.

Kutori put the jar in the water, washing off the remaining poison in the jar. The poison was really deadly so it took longer than he thought it would be for him to wash his jar. Well Kutori believed in saftey first anyway. He filled the jar up with water and stood up. Kutori pulled his hood up and moved his bangs so that its covering his right eye along with his scar. "Lets go get some sleep Loyal"

The park

Kutori lied down under the tree, folded his fingers on his stomach and closed his eyes. It doesn't look like he's going to to anything tomorrow, guess he's just going to play fetch with Loyal and shoot the tree and throw throwing knifes at it, maybe practice some moves with the daggers and go over some takedowns with Loyal. Thats usually how everyday goes with him when he's not trying to kill someone. _Maybe I'll visit the Tsukamoto's_ _wouldn't hurt to say 'Hi' _Kutori thought he could that that tonight but they should be sleeping already. Kutori thought about what to do until he drifted to sleep.

Chapter end

_Tenkura: Well that was shorter than I expect it to be. _

_Sfant: Your still trying to introduce more of the backround of the character anyway._

_Tenkura: Lets just end this and get working on the third chapter. _


	3. Shooting practice

**Authors note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own school rumble or any of its characters.**

_Tenkura: Alright I'm ready._

_Sfant: Took you a while!_

_Tenkura: Yeah I decided not to give up on my part of this fanfic, and I think I got an Idea for another._

_Sfant: Oh come on man! _

_Tenkura: Hey, you wait._

_Sfant: I hate you... _

_Tenkura: By the way thank you Brother for waiting for me and sorry for making you wait. At least you have something else to keep you busy right? Heheh... Oh and I accidently deleted my second chapter so I had to repost it. Well Lets get started._

**Chapter 3: Getting breakfeast, Training, Shooting Practice, Blah ,Blah, Blah**

Kutori wakes up to yet another sunny day. He looks to his right to see Loyal still sleeping and snoring loudly. "Jeez, your snoring kept me up all night!" Kutori complained. He looked back up staring at the trees branches and the falling leaves thats floating where the wind is blowing it until it falls on the ground just to rot. "What a waste." Kutori said to himself. He kept looking at the tree that's dancing with the wind. The wind cooling his face and watching the tree makes Kutori feel peaceful. Kutori took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth. Kutori sat up, now looking at the sky. It was filled with some clouds. Kutori started looking at the sun, "Hmm... Should be at least 8 o' clock in the morning." Kutori predicted. He lifted his hood up so he could block the sunshine from his eyes. "Beautiful day indeed." Kutori smiled. Suddently his stomach started growling, he looked up, trying to find apples that wasn't high enough on the branch so he wouldn't try to climb up high. Kutori looked at a branch that wasn't high off the ground. It had two apples on the end of the branch, and it looked safe to jump off of when he's done getting his breakfeast. "Hello, breakfeast." Kutori said looking at the two apples. His stomach growled again, "Oh shut up!" Kutori stood up, looking at the tree while planning out how he would get to the branch, and then to the apples. "If my body is heavy enough, there's a great possibility that it could break." Kutori said to himself "But it looks like I'll survive the fall."

Kutori took two steps back and got to a running stance. "Well here goes nothin'." Kutori started to run toward the tree. He scaled up the trees side then jumped off the side and grabbed the branch that had the two apples at the end. Kutori started moving toward the apples, placing one hand out foward on the branch and moving his other hand foward. He finally got near the end of the branch, but he heard a cracking sound. "Oh come on!" Kutori moved himself a little foward so he's closer to his breakfeast. He took his right hand and reached for the two apples, while using his left hand to hang from the branch. "Are you serious?" Kutori fingertips were close to the apples, but he couldn't reach them. He heard another cracking sound, and the branch shook and moved down. Kutori strained himself, and then he grabbed the two apples. The moment he grabbed both of the apples, he let go of the branch and landed on the ground. Kutori sat down looking at the apples, both of the apples stems were connected. He took out a throwing knife and cut the stem so they weren't together anymore, and then he took a bite off one apple and placed the second apple in his jacket pocket.

Kutori swallowed the piece of the apple, "Now what?" Kutori took another bite of the apple. After finishing his apple, only having the stem, the seeds, and the bottom of the apple left. Kutori threw his rubbish away in the distance, not even looking, or caring, where it landed. He layed himself back down on his back, groaning in satifaction. "Well it didn't do that much, but it was enough. I'll keep the other apple when Loyal gets hungry." Kutori sat up and grabbed his jar full of water. He took three sips from the jar, then put it back on the holster on his belt. "Well even though I'm away from my home, doesn't mean that I can't just get lazy and get fat." "Loyal!" Kutori called. Loyal got up, then shook its body and walked over to Kutori. "Come on boy its time to get working."

Quick Break

_Sfant: WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU!_

_Tenkura: Whoa whoa whoa. I kinda got in a big writers block and I had to figure out what to do with this character, and to add to that, I'm in highschool now so I'm going to have more homework._

_Sfant: But it was summer break when you started to work on this! You had all the 2 months to work on this!_

_Tenkura: Deal with it. By the way I'm going to try a new writing format so its not in big paragraphs and when people take a first glance, they won't be like "Oh my god, a lot of words, I don't want to read this." So I'll just space out everything when a dialoge, and I WILL continue on this story, so will my brother Tenshi. Thank you for reading this far, and enjoy the rest of the story. _

The Park

Kutori only had his Black T-shirt on drenched with sweat and his pants on. Kutori was hanging upside down doing sit ups.

"98, 99, 100..." Kutori slid down the branch, landing on the ground on his face.

"That exercise always tire me out." Kutori kneels up and grabbed a throwing knife from his pouch.

"Heads up Loyal!" Kutori throws the knife and Loyal runs after the knife. Loyal jumps in the air and catches the knife without cutting himself and he runs back to Kutori.

"Good boy!" Kutori takes the knife from Loyals mouth and takes out the second apple from his jacket that was hanging from a branch.

"Eat up." Kutori throws the apple towards Loyal and Loyal catches it and starts eating. Kutori noticed some civillians on the sidewalk near the park where Kutori and Loyal stayed, where staring at him and his dog.

"So much for low profile." Kutori said to himself as he was spinning his knife through his fingers. He looked up to the sky to see where the sun is.

"Evening. I'll get more water." Kutori put his knife back in his pouch then looked back at his dog whos already finished its food.

"Come on." Kutori called. Loyal ran up to Kutori, still chewing the bits of the apple Kutori gave it.

The River

It was a 15 minutes until Kutori and Loyal got to the river. Loyal ran up to the edge and started drinking the water streaming down the shore. Kutori kneeled down right beside Loyal then started splashing water on his face.

"Jeez..." Kutori put his jar in the water then the jar started filling it with water. Once it was filled Kutori took his jar out of the water, covered the jar and put it back on his holster. He looked at his distorted reflection from the river. Kutori took his hand moved his hair that was covering his right eye to reveal the scar.

Kutori closed his eyes.

"Now what?" The hardest question to answer after everything that happened is over. Now what? Whats going to happen? What will you do? What can you do? Now what are you going to do?

Now what?

There was always going to be a plan to complete an objective, Kutori's plan was over. Obviously.

_I might even have the brotherhood on my trail, and I'm just sitting on my ass doing nothing about it. Maybe they won't find me. But I can't just guarantee that for sure. _Kutori opened his eyes, looking to his right, he noticed Loyal was done drinking and he was just sitting there staring at him.

"Yeah I think its time for us to sleep. At least we didn't do nothing all day." Kutori stood up, turned around and started walking back to the park.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

Quick Break

_Tenkura: Man I have to work on my writing. _

_Sfant: Definetly._

_Tenkura: Gee thanks. I can count on you to make me feel better about myself. _

_Sfant: No problem. _

_Tenkura: I swear sarcasm is dead. _

The Park

"Hey! Wake up!"

Kutori wakes up to a familiar voice. _What's she doing here?_

"Oh. Morning Tenma." Kutori sits up scratching the back of his head. "Nice dress."

"I need your help. You have a bow and arrows right?" Tenma asked.

"Thats correct. Why? You took an interest into shooting? I can teach you how to shoot an arrow." Kutori offered.

"Thats exactly what I want you to do. Hurry come with me." Tenma ran off without stopping for Kutori.

"Hey, hey, hey wait! I just woke up!" Kutori yelled as he was rushing to get his supplies.

On The Rooftops Of Japan

"Okay why are we on the rooftops again?" Kutori asked. He had his jacket with his hood up, with the shadow of his hood covering his eyes.

"There he is..." Tenma whispered. Kutori stared at the girl who was looking down at a crowd of people. One of them had a male school outfit, but what caught his attention was a white hooded man that was standing in another crowd following him.

_Well he looks familiar. But he looks like hes tracking that man down, I think Tenma's staring at him too. I'm taking a guess but I think that man is a assassin, just looking at the weapons he has, there's no doubt that Tenma and that man wants to kill this male student... I wonder what he did..._ Kutori stared at the male student, wondering what he did that made this girl and that man, wanting him dead.

"Well I guess-" Kutori voice was cut off by the sound of a string being released. Tenma shot an arrow without Kutori's help. Kutori squinted his eyes to see where Tenma shot her arrow, he could see the arrow just passed Karasama, but giving the man right next to him an unwanted haircut.

"You missed." Kutori said. Tenma took out another arrow. Kutori noticed there was a piece of paper on it.

_I might be wrong. I've done this kind of thing before. So she doesn't want him dead then, she just wants to give him a letter. But she almost killed the guy! _

"Try again." Tenma said, walking to another postition to shoot her arrow.

"Wait! You didn't even shoot the arrow correctly!" Kutori called, chasing after her.

Kutori looked down from the rooftop and he noticed that the white hooded man tried to shoot the male student too, but almost shot a civillian, luckily he was lucky to duck from the arrows.

Kutori watched as both of the shooters were missing every shot and how the male student was dodging all of the arrows, striking a pose as he dodges. Tenma looks like shes going to faint, the white hooded man seems like he wants to punch the student's face in, and Kutori just wants to shoot himself.

"Our last resort." Tenma and the hooded man both said.

"Train shot!" Kutori was watching the hooded man and Tenma, waiting for the right moment to take the shot.

_I would like to see this._ Kutori smilied watching the girl and the hooded man. Kutori noticed that they just passed the male student. Once he noticed, Kutori face palmed, again.

_Now THIS is just plain stupid. _Kutori went to grab one of Tenmas arrows, once he did he looked up and noticed a tree coming towards them.

"I'm out of here." Kutori grabbed the arrow from Tenmas holster and jumped off the train before he got hit. He did a parkour roll and looked up. He saw the male student walking into a bank.

"He went into the bank!" The hooded man said. Kutori and the rest of the group rushed into the bank.

Tenma got to the banks entrance first in a crouching pose, Kutori stood next to Tenma on her left with he bow drawn, and the hooded man slid to Tenma's right, also in a crouching pose. The hooded man had 4 throwing knifes place between his fingers and his crossbow drawn and Kutori had his bow drawn.

"Now we've got you!" Tenma yelled and drew her bow at the same time. Kutori noticed that the bank was being robbed and the male student was being held hostage. After a moment of silence, the robbers dropped their weapons and the male student at the same time, putting their hands up.

The Park

After the cops took away the robbers, Kutori walked back to the park with a newspaper in his hand. Kutori sat down next to Loyal. **Amazing Feat by 2 Hooded Men and a High School Girl! Thwarts Bank Robbery by Men with Toy Guns. **The newspaper had a picture of Kutori (His face was covered, due to his hood), the hooded man (Same thing), and Tenma (She was crying). **Scares of men with Bow and Arrow.**

"You would not believe the day I had."

End of chapter

_Sfant: About time. _

_Tenkura: Yeah. Sorry if my writing is bad yet again. Any help would be appreciated. _

_Sfant: 3 more chapters to go._

_Tenkura: Yeah...I know._


	4. Wierd Feelings

**Authors note:**

**I do not own School Rumble. I could tell you who owns it but I'm too lazy to search up their company's name. Oh and I don't know how to play Old Maid so I just took a good guess on what to do. Sorry if I'm wrong. **

_Sfant: Well your actually going to go through with this? _

_Tenkura: Of course! I want to get to the good episodes already. _

_Sfant: Well we don't have that much time to waste so lets get started. _

_Tenkura: Alright. Lets do this._

* * *

><p><em> Tenkura: Okay, I have found many, MANY errors on this chapter, so I decided that I should fix them. Sorry. <em>

**Signing up for highschool, Kutori's first day in highschool, Introduced in Highschool, Kutori's weird feeling... **

This event takes place before the day of the field trip. Kutori walks up to the front door of Yagami High.

_I don't know how I'm going to do this. Are you supposed to have parents, an address, or anything like that to sign into a school? Do I even have to pay for school? This is crazy, but I'm going to need an education. This is for the best Kutori. _Kutori thought in fustration. He opens the front door and enters the building.

Kutori walked into the office and sees a lady sitting in front of the counter, looking down, writing up a paper. Kutori walked up to the counter.

"Hello." Kutori said. The woman looked up and stopped what she was doing.

"May I help you?" The woman questioned.

"Can I sign up for this school?" Kutori asked.

"Sure." The woman said. She opened a cabinet under the counter and pulled out a sheet of paper. She placed the paper on the desk, along with a pen.

"Just sign this paper and bring a backpack, and some school supplies." The woman explained.

"Do I need a backpack?" Kutori asked.

"No, not all students bring a backpack. You can just bring a pencil and eraser. Some of the classes will just give you worksheets you will have to turn in." The woman said.

"Alright..." Kutori picked up the pen and started writing on the paper.

**Name, Last name, Where your from, Sex, Age **the paper said. He started filling out the registration form. There were other questions on the paper, but Kutori didn't know how to answer them. There were questions like **Address, Phone number, Parent/Guardian's phone number, Parent/Guardian's Occupation, Parent/Guardian's work number, Zip Code. **

_Ehhh... I'll just fill out whatever I can. _Kutori assumed, not knowing that he was supposed to fill them out. He used to go to school, but now he doesn't live anywhere, doesn't have parents, and doesn't even know what "Zip Code." Means.

Kutori put the pen down and gave the woman the paper.

"Good you should be able to start school tomorrow." The woman said

Kutori and the lady traded goodbyes and Kutori exited the building.

_I tried my best to fill most of them out, but I don't even know if I did it right. _Kutori walked out to the gate where Loyal was waiting patiently.

"Looks like I'll be going to school tomorrow." Kutori said happily to Loyal.

Yagami High

It was the first day of High School for Kutori. Mr. Tani said there wasn't that much time for him to introduce himself to the class because all of the students have to meet outside of the school.

"Field trip on the first day." Kutori sighed in relief. "At least it would keep my back off of all the paper work I might have to do."

_Alright, I left Loyal two apples just in case he got hungry. _Kutori reasured himself as he started walking inside the school bus.

Once Kutori entered the bus, the bus started. He looked around to see where he could sit. He saw a lot of occupied seats. Kutori walked foward, looking right and left, hoping for a free seat. He saw somebody that was sitting next to the window, Kutori paced himself to get to that seat.

"Can I sit here?" Kutori asked.

"Oh, sure." The student nodded with an emotionless face.

Kutori took his seat right next to the student.

"Whats your name?" Kutori asked.

"Oji Karasuma.""My Name is Kutori Yamasachi." Both exchanged names and greetings.

"Hey, to pass the time, you want to play Old Maid?" Karasuma pulled out a deck of cards.

"Oh uhh sure." Kutori said.

Karasuma shuffled the cards and handed five to Kutori. Kutori shaped the cards into a fan, with the number facing him and the backside of the card facing Karasuma. Karasuma did the same.

**6 of clubs, ace of spades, 9 of hearts, Joker, 5 of diamonds**. Kutori ordered it.

Kutori was first and he picked from Karasumas deck. He picked the card far to the right. Kutori flipped the card over **9 of diamonds**.

Kutori placed the card on the empty spaced next to the deck. Karasuma picked a card from the deck. It was Karasumas turn now. He reached for Kutoris deck and picked the **5 of diamonds**.

_So close! _Kutori picked another card from the deck. **Queen of hearts**. Kutori placed the card to the left of **ace of spades** and moved **Joker** to the right of **6 of clubs**. Kutori went to pick a card on Karasumas deck. He picked the card on the middle - right.

He flipped the card around, **3 of clubs**. Kutori put the card down right by the deck as Karasuma went to pick a card from the deck.

"So you don't talk much don't you?" Kutori asked.

"I'm not talking because your not talking." Karasuma said, sorting his cards.

Kutori double checked his cards to make sure it was in the order he wants it to be.

**6 of clubs, Joker, Queen of hearts, ace of spades, 9 of hearts**.

"Well... I'm supposed to be a new student in this class. I wasn't able to introduce myself to everyone since we had to go to this field trip." Kutori said. Karasuma was reached out to pick a card from Kutori's deck.

Karasuma picked a card but before he could flip it over, the bus stops.

"Okay guys, rest stop! Come back to the bus 15 minutes sharp!" Mr. Tani said.

"Yes Mr. Tani." Every student in the bus said.

"I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Kutori gave his cards to Karasuma.

"It was nice meeting you. Good game." Kutori got up and went out of the bus.

Karasuma fliped the card over. The card was a **Joker**.

Bathroom

Kutori was in a stall. He zipped his fly up, button his jeans, buckled his belt, and flushed the toilet. After he flushed the toilet he heard a loud voice coming from the stall right next to him.

"DAMMIT! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS SIT DOWN!" The man angrily exclaimed. It startled Kutori at first, but then opened the stall door and walked out. After the man threw a fit in the stall, he flushed the toilet and went out of the stall door. Everybody in the mens bathroom got startled when the man walked out of the door. Kutori shook his head and walked towards the sink

While Kutori was washing his hands, he looked to his left and sees the man that had everybody screaming bloody hell after he threw a fit. The man had sunglasses, his hair is brushed back due to his hair band, he has a goatee, and whiskers. Since he was washing his hands he has a cloth hanging from his mouth.

"Hey are you alright?" Kutori asked but the man turned off the sink and walked away like he never heard him. Kutori turned off the sink since he was washing his hands and dried them off, then walked out of the door.

Once Kutori walked out of the bathroom he looked at all of the buses to find the school bus. While searching he sees the hooded man again.

_He looks like he's calling someone._ "Wait Harima thats the wrong..." Kutori looked over his shoulder to see that the whiskered man named "Harima" went on the wrong bus. Kutori shook his head and continued his search.

The School Bus

It wasn't long until Kutori found the bus. He had to search for a seat, again. He looked around until he found a free seat right next to the hooded man.

_Could be my chance to know who he is. _Kutori walked towards the seat.

"Excuse me. Is that seat taken?" Kutori asked.

"Huh?" The hooded man looked next to him.

Kutori could see his shining red eyes under the shadows of his hood.

"Oh no. Go ahead." The man invited.

"Thank you." Kutori took the seat next to him.

_So, lets see who this guy is. I'm not much of a people person, but I'll try my best to be friendly. How do you make a friend again? Let's see if he says something first._

"By the way, my name is Kunin Mika, pleasure to meet you." Kunin introduced himself.

_Kunin Mika huh?_

"My name is Kutori Yamasachi." Kutori introduced himself.

"You don't happen to know Tenma Tsukamoto do you?" Kunin asked.

"I do actually, I heard that Harima has a crush on her." Kutori replied.

_What the hell did I just say! First day in school and I'm already spreading rumors. _

"You know Harima? He's a good friend of mine." Kunin asked.

_Wait...was I actually right? He didn't say that I was wrong, I guess you learn something everyday._

"I saw him board the wrong bus too." Kutori said.

"Well my friend isn't all the smart." Kunin nervously chuckled

"I noticed." Kutori chuckled.

Kunin took a small notebook and started flipping through pages. Kutori leaned over to his right to see what was inside of the small notebook. He could see drawings of people.

"Watcha' got there?" Kutori asked, still looking at Kunin's notebook. Kunin turned to Kutori.

"Oh, this?" Kunin closed the book and showed Kutori the book.

"It's my notebook. I keep notes in here, just in case I forget something. Hence the name 'notebook'." Kunin explained.

"Sounds like something I need." Kutori retorted. Kunin handed his book to Kutori.

"Wanna take a look?" Kunin asked.

"Oh, sure." Kutori replied and took the notebook.

Kutori flipped through some pages. Inside the book were drawings of people and information about them, like eye color, name, and some backround information on the right page. The only students he knew in the book was, Harima, Yakumo, Tenma, and Karasuma. Kutori continued flipping through some pages until he found a drawing of a girl that looks pretty more detailed than the other drawings. Her name is Akira Takano.

"Oh, this drawing looks nice." Kutori complimented.

"Which one?" Kunin asked. Looking at the notebook.

Kutori pointed at the drawing of Akira.

"Oh, that one? It means a lot to me."

"You mean the drawing or the girl?" Kutori smirked.

"A bit of both." Kunin replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Interesting..." Kutori said looking back at the notebook.

"But she has no emotion whatsoever!" Kutori exclaimed.

"Well, she doesn't show it." Kunin replied, still scratching the back of his head.

Kutori flipped through the book once more and gave back the notebook to Kunin, not even noticing the blonde girl with pig tails and Tenma going back to the front seat.

_Well I'm done. I'm going to go somewhere in the back of the bus and sleep until we get to the place we're going. _

Kutori stood up,"I'll be leaving now." Kutori started walking to the back of the bus. Kutori got to the back of the bus and sat down on an empty seat on the right. Kutori put his hood down that it was covering his eyes, then crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

_I can already tell that this isn't going to be an odinary school year for me. _Kutori then drifted into sleep.

Quick Break

_Tenkura:...Ohmahgawd, did it really take me that long to finish this part!_

_Sfant: You REALLY need to work on your laziness, heck, even Tenshi has to work on it too._

_Tenkura: Do you want me to sap you! *Holds up reattractable baton* _

_Sfant: Bring it! *Holds up sword*_

_Tenkura and Sfant's weapons clash and they engage in a epic battle of super mega distructinator 2000 eleventy one action packed busting mind blowing aerodynamical of dynamic ratios and other words that are OVERLY EMPHASIZED in this sentence because MY NAME IS *looks at the viewer reading this* MAXEMPHASIS! (Steam account name. Feel free to add me. :D)_

_Tenkura: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! YOU FEMALE DOG! _

_Sfant: MY BROTHER CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN YOU! AND HE'S DEAD! _

_Tenkura: Wait... we're already wasting time._

_Sfant: Right. Even though I trained 5 years with gladiators anyway, I would've killed you anyway. _

_Tenkura: Oh yeah? *Holds up gun* I bought a gun..._

_Sfant:..._

_Tenkura: Exactly...wow most longest Quick Break ever._

_Tenkura: To make this Quick Break even longer, a friend of mine *Cough cough* WhataGerk0.2 *Cough cough* wanted me to tell you guys something. Do you remember about the time I said "I swear, sarcasm is dead." ? Yeah apparently its his "Phrase". He decided to go far to make a 2nd chapter on his fictionpress story for me to say this. Alright Gerk, you happy now! Good! I might even steal more of you phrases. Doesn't that sound GLOOORIOUS!1!_

Yagami Highschool (Morning)

Kutori was in the highschool hallways, just standing on the side. Kutori looked right and left to see anybody he knows, which would be at least five people.

_This is great. I don't even know where I'm going. Who would've thought they didn't give out school maps. _

Kutori noticed Kunin walking with a girl that looks awfully familliar.

_Aha! I'll just follow Kunin. He's in the same class as me._

Kutori started following Kunin from a distance in a crowd.

_Jeez this is like tailing a target back in England. _Kutori noticed that Kunin was about to turn his head around. Kutori's instincs kicked in and started blending in with the crowd with his head down. Moments later, Kutori looked up and saw Kunin exchange goodbyes with the woman and started walking seperate ways. Kutori continued to follow Kunin until they reached to class 2-C.

Class 2-C (Beginning of class)

Mr. Tani told Kutori to wait outside of the class until he called him in. Then Kutori started to have his doubts about highschool.

_Is this really a good idea? What if none of them like me? Why the hell was I poor when I was young and I didn't have a good social life? Ughh... I guess if this is the only education I'm going to get right now, might as well take highschool seriously. At least I know some people in that class._

Kutori looked left and right just in case if somebody was near of watching him. After checking, Kutori took out the one throwing knife from his pocket and started flipping it through his fingers.

_You never know when your gonna need it. _Kutori thought, looking at the knife.

"Come in!" Kutori heard Mr. Tani called him. He put his knife back into his pocket and opened the door.

Kutori walked inside of the class and wrote his name on the chalkboard and turned around so he's facing the class. Kutori then pulled down his hood to reveal his face to his fellow classmates.

"Hello, My name is Kutori Yamasachi." Kutori smiled.

"Good." Mr. Tani said.

"You can take a seat behind Karasuma." Mr. Tani ordered, pointing at the seat behind Karasuma. Kutori put his hood back up and walked to his seat.

Lunch/Break

Kutori was still sitting on his desk finishing up some paperwork for class. He noticed that Karasuma was still putting his things in his backpack, that looks like a bag you would take to the gym. Kutori finished his paperwork and gave it to Mr. Tani.

"I'm done." Kutori said. Mr. Tani started to look through the pages. He smiled.

"Good job Kutori." Mr. Tani said. He took Kutori's paper and puts it inside a folder. Kutori sat down on a desk across of Karasuma.

"Wow, what do you even keep in there?" Kutori asked, surprised of the size of the bag.

"I keep all of my school work in here and supplies." Karasuma answered, in his regular monotone voice.

"But why such a big bag?" Kutori questioned, still astonished on how many things he could keep in that bag.

"I keep my rain costume in here, it takes up most of the bag." Karasuma explained, still in his monotone voice and no expression on his face.

"I see." Kutori realized, wondering if theres anything else in the gym bag.

"What el-" Before Kutori can finish his question, he hears a noise from outside the class. He looked at the door that leads out of the class and stares at it for a moment. He looked back at Karasuma.

"Did you hear that?" Kutori asked, hoping Karasuma knows what it was.

"Oh, that sounded like Hanai. The man with the big glasses. He must be attempting another stunt to win Tenma's sisters heart." Karasuma said while reading his book.

_Hanai likes Yakumo huh? _Kutori stood up from his seat.

"I'm gonna see what it really is. Want to come?" Kutori invited. Karasuma stopped reading his book.

"I got something to do. Sorry." Karasuma said.

"Alright, see you after lunch Karasuma." Kutori waves his hand, Karasuma waves back and Kutori walked towards the door.

The Hallways of Yagami

When Kutori exits out of the classroom, he notices a huge crowd circling around someone that he couldn't see. Out of curiosity, Kutori made his way through the crowd so that he could see whats going on. Once he made his way to the front, he was pretty shocked. Hanai and Kunin were in ready to fight eachother.

_Really? School fights are pretty stupid. Talk about 'Incognito'. Might as well see what Kunin is made of. _Kutori observed both Hanai, and Kunin's stances. Hanai leaped foward and went for a punch. In a blink of an eye, Kunin stepped to the side and grabed Hanai's arm and took him down until he was kneeling on the ground. Then Kunin grabbed Hanai in a choke hold. Kutori smiled.

_Kunin is really skilled. Took Hanai down instantly, but what if Hanai was skilled? What would've happen then? I wouldn't say Kunin's better than me but...I think we're equal, in some way. I would've took Hanai down easily too! He was so open, and doesn't know how to counter. _Kutori exited the crowd.

_Guess there's not that much to see now. Back to class! _

The park (Evening) 

School ended hours ago and Kutori went back to his tree in the park. He traded greeting with Loyal and decided to go over his training. He stretched his arms and legs, then did his exercises. 50 sit ups, 30 push ups in 3 reps. 20 pull ups, 50 crunches, in 3 more reps. 100 jumping jacks, then a waterbreak. After his waterbreak, he "shadowboxed" his punch combos and takedowns. After 2 hours of practicing, Kutori just drinks the rest of his water and plays with his dog.

"Fetch!" Kutori threw one of his throwing knifes in the air, watching Loyal chasing after it. Loyal jumped in the air, and caught the knife sideways in its mouth.

"His speed always seems to amaze me." Kutori said, analyzing Loyals movements. Loyal ran back to Kutori and gave him back his throwing knife.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay early." Kutori took of his jacket and hanged it on a branch. He Lay down under the tree, looking at the stars in the sky, and the hanging apples hanging on the tree. He sighed and closed his eyes. Listening to the sounds of nature and his snoring dog. Kutori waited and drifted off to sleep.

(Next day) Yagami Highschool

It was raining in japan and Kutori decided to hang out at the school until the rain stops. Kutori and rain don't really have a good history together. In the distance, he saw Kunin and the group of girls he hangs out with. He wanted to say hi but he didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we wait for Tenma? She said she got something to take care of." The dark blue haired girl opened her light blue umbrella.

"Knowing her, she must have forgotten her umbrella." Kunin said. Kutori walked inside the front door leading to the locker room. While stepping inside, he noticed Tenma leaning on the door. Kutori wasn't the only one eavesdropping on the 4 students conversation.

"Hello Tenma." Kutori greeted. Tenma was still looking at the 4 students. Kutori turned back and saw the group walk away from the school.

"At last, their gone." Tenma said with a smile. She went to the lockers and Kutori followed her.

"Is it true that you really don't have an umbrella with you?" Kutori asked, standing across from Tenma's locker.

"Well it's true that I always forget my umbrella," Tenma opened her locker.

"Tada!" There was a pink umbrella with a pink frog at the end of the handle on top of her shoes. "My very capable sister always keep a back-up just in case." Tenma said with her left hand doing the "Peace" sign and her pig tails moving up and down as she moves her left hand.

"Your sister really knows you." Kutor chuckled.

They both walked to the outside porch, looking up at the rain.

"What a downpour." Tenma said.

"Yeah. Lets hope that Loyal's okay out there." Kutori responded.

Kutori looked at Tenma, who's on the right side of him. She was still staring at the rain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kutori asked moving closer to Tenma. Tenma closed her eyes, moving her umbrella with both of her hands to her chest.

"Its just that, I couldn't miss a chance like today. A rainy day, and a guy, and a girl, under an umbrellla together." Tenma retracted her umbrella that was still tied up.

"There's no way it can fail!" exclaimed Tenma.

"Karasuma and I," Tenma holds the umbrella up to her nose. "Under one umbrella."

_Tenma likes Karasuma? She must have forgot that I was here. _Kutori watched as Tenma rant on about her and Karasuma.

"Engarde Karasuma! Your heart is mine!" Tenma exclaims as she waves her umbrella in a chopping movement.

"Whoops!" Tenma exclaimed when she lost grip of her umbrella and it goes flying up. Kutori watched it fly up in the air, then went back down and hits Tenma on the head. Kutori couldn't help but laugh his ass off.

"I just realized something, what if Karasuma already has his own umbrella!" Tenma cried out after the umbrella hit her.

"I've done it again, I'm such a total idiot, idiot, idiot," Tenma kept repeating that word while hitting her umbrella on something. Kutori realized that "Something" she was hitting her umbrella on was Karasuma's forehead.

"That hurts." Karasuma said in a monotone voice. Tenma gasped and looked up. It seemed that after all of that abuse Karasuma was taking, his head was bleeding. There was blood coming down on his face, but he showed no emotion.

"AHH!" Tenma shrieked with her pig tails up. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry." Tenma kept repeating those words and was continuously bowing in front of Karasuma.

"Wow Karasuma. Do you need to see a doctor?" Kutori asked.

"Please, I'm fine." Karasuma said in his regular, monotone voice.

"Its funny that I should run into you. I wanted to ask that if you have an," Tenma looked down, then started fidget and blush.

"Umbrella?" Tenma finally got the words out, it was barely hard to understand what she said.

"Uh, no." Karasuma responded.

Kutori and Karasuma watched as Tenma happily walks behind the opened front door.

"Sweet!" Tenma fist pumped. After her short celebration, she slid back in front of Karasuma with the umbrella on her hand.

"Hey look Karasuma, I brought an umbrella," Tenma said pointing at her umbrella. "The both of us could share it." Tenma said.

_Wait didn't Karasuma told me he had a-_

"I brought, my rain costume." Karasuma said.

_Yep, he did._

Tenma gasped and fell to the ground on her knees.

_His, rain costume? _Tenma thought.

Kutori pulled on Karasuma's clear rain coat that you can barely see.

"I didn't know you had this. I thought you had another costume." Kutori let go of his costume.

"Oh, I do have it." Karasuma replied.

"I see..." Kutori looked to his left and noticed a boy and a girl.

"So what if you have your own umbrella? Lets share anyway." The girl said.

"Huh? But we have two. We'll just get wet! How come?" The boy retorted.

"Because it'll be fun you goof, and I love doing couply stuff like this." The girl grabbed the boys right arm. "Who cares if we get wet?"

_How cute. _Kutori chuckled as the boy stares at the girl with a confused face.

"Well, since were here where do you li-" Kutori and Tenma stared at the Karasuma who suddently changed his clothes. He was wearing a turtle shell on his back, a beak, some leaf thing on his head, and he was using a big leaf as an umbrella. After minutes of silence of staring at each other, Karasuma turns and walks away, saying nothing.

"Is that a water imp?" Kutori asked himself knowing that he would get no answer from Tenma, that was still staring at Karasuma and her pig tails twitching.

Minuets passed by, and the sight of Karasuma was long gone. Kutori grabbed Tenma's shoulder and started shaking her gently, hoping she would come back to earth.

"Hey are you alright?" Kutori asked.

"Huh?" Tenma seemed to come back to her senses.

"Hey, let me walk you to your house." Kutori grabbed Tenma's umbrella and opened it. Kutori and Tenma started walking to her house under the umbrella together. After minutes of walking Kutori started to get worried.

"You've been quiet. Are you okay?" Kutori asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry...its just that, I can't believe I failed with Karasuma again." Tenma said.

"Hey, you will have many more moments when you can win Karasuma's heart." Kutori replied, trying to comfort Tenma.

"Really? Will I be able to win his heart?" Tenma looked up to Kutori with those huge, adoarable, puppy eyes that no one can't resist. Kutori blushed then looked away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Ahh jeez, my stomach feels wierd. What should I say next? _Kutori looked back at Tenma, whos eyes didn't change one bit. Kutori tryed not to blush while looking deep into those blue eyes.

"Well, that depends on you. If you have that much desire to be with Karasuma, you might end up being with him. He's a nice guy. You both would be perfect for eachother." Kutori said. Tenma smiled gently as the wind blew her hair to the side, making Tenma look more pretty and cute. Kutori blushed and looked up.

_There's that feeling again...Ahh god that is ruining my train of thought right now. _Kutori sighed and looked back at Tenma, who is still smiling.

"Thanks Kutori." Tenma rested her head on Kutori's right shoulder. Kutori blushed harder this time and he looked down.

_Oooh dammit. That is just great. I can't help but feel like I'm...I don't know how to explain it. Wha- _Kutori was interupted by a voice near the bust stop that he slept in the first time he came to Japan.

"Did you hear that?" Kutori asked. Tenma lifted her head off of Kutori's shoulder.

"Heard what?" Tenma asked confused.

"Over there." Kutori pointed at the bus stop. He closed the pink umbrella and gave it back to Tenma. They ran to the back of the bus stop.

"I think I know who it is." A girl voice said.

"Hey I know who that is," Tenma ran to the front of the bus stop. Kutori followed but went the opposite way to the front.

"What are you two doing?" Tenma asked peeking into the bus shelter. Kutori was peeking too, but they only noticed Tenma.

Mikoto and Kunin quickly placed their hands in their laps. "N-nothing!"  
>Kunin answered, blushing.<p>

_Hehehehe Intresting..._ Kutori smirked.

End of chapter

_Tenkura: FINNALY! One more chapter to go then I'll be caught up with Tenshi._

_Sfant: Took you a while! _

_Tenkura: Shut your face!_

_Sfant: By the way, is Kutori falling in love with Tenma? _

_Tenkura: I have no idea. My Oc's realationship status is just going to be rumblin' and tumblin' overtime. _

_Sfant: Well lets post this baby up!_

_Tenkura: Wait!... I need to proof read this first. _

_5 minutes later..._

_Tenkura: DONE!_

* * *

><p><em>After Update...<em>

_Tenkura: DONE!...AGAIN!_


	5. Getting jumped, New Purpose, Baseball

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own School Rumble and its characters. The only characters I own in this fanfic is Kutori Yamasachi and Loyal the dog. I'm still lazy to search up the people that made this anime, so I say again, if you want to know, look at Tenshi's authors note. Please review and enjoy.**

_Tenkura: I don't have that much time so I better make this quick._

_Sfant: We all know you say that, but you take 2 weeks before you finish one of your chapters._

_Tenkura: Yeah sorry about that, I'm working on it. _

_Sfant: By the way when are you going to write the second chapter of my story? I heard you and WhataGerk 0.2 talking about it._

_Tenkura: Ooh, we have something planned for you. *Smirks*_

_Sfant:...*Gulp*..._

**Getting Jumped, Kutori's New Purpose In Life, Kutori's First Baseball Game**

_Hmm...So Kunin and Mikoto is interested in eachother. Well I can't be sure, might as well not make conclusions before I get all the facts in. _Kutori thought while sitting under his tree and eating an apple. Next to him was Loyal. He was eating an apple too. Kutori took another bite of his apple.

_And that wierd feeling I had when I was next to Tenma...What was that? Maybe it was- _Kutori was interupted by pictures of those moments with Tenma that completly destroyed his train of thought. Her blue eyes, her hair blowing in the wind, and her gentle smile. Kutori began to blush.

_Heh, there it is again. If I keep thinking like this, the only thing I'm going to have in my mind is her. _Kutori shook off the feeling.

_No school today huh? Well at least I can relax. It feels good not taking another persons life, even though they do deserve to die. But the best part is, they're not my problem anymore! _Kutori looked over to Loyal who was already done with his food. Kutori took another bite.

"We're going to need more than apples to survive huh? Like bacon. Oooh bacon." Kutori said with his mouth full. Kutori swallowed the piece he bit off the apple. Loyal looked at Kutori with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I'm never going to resort to eating you. Oh, and your a dog, not a pig." Kutori chuckles and begins scratching Loyal behind its ears knowing thats Loyal "Kicking Spot". Loyal starts to kick, showing satisfaction to Kutori's kind gesture. Loyal stopped kicking and Kutori just left his hand on Loyal's head. Kutori continued to finish his apple.

His breakfast was halfway done but suddently, a big shadow cast above him. Kutori looks up to see that thugs were circling him and Loyal. Loyal stood up and the hair on his back was up, Loyal started to growl at the man that was leading the group. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt, and black pants. He was awfully big and round. He has an egghead and was bald.

_Oh please. _Kutori smiled. He made sure his hood was down so the thugs wouldn't know his identity, for he has a feeling how this was going to turn out. Kutori stood up and looked around, counting how many people that was surrounding him. He counted 5 people. He named all of them. Starting with the leader of the group, his nickname for him was "Fatty." He named the 2 thugs on his left "Left hand men" And the 2 thugs on his right "Right hand men." Kutori looked up to Fatty.

"May I help you?" Kutori smiled.

"Give us everything you got." Fatty said.

"You know, for thugs, this isn't the best place for a robbery, and if you haven't noticed, I'm homeless and poor." Kutori explained.

"Go away." Kutori shooed them away wtih his hands. They all didn't move.

"We don't care about your money. Just give us everything you have, and we'll be gone." Fatty said.

"Fine," Kutori took his pouch off of his belt and held it in front of Fatty, and dropped it.

Fatty watched it fall to the ground, and when it did, Kutori performed an uppercut to his face, making Fatty stumble backwards, almost losing his center of balance. One of his Left Hand Men leaped forward for a punch, but Kutori stepped to the left and grabbed the thugs arm, did a hammer blow to his bicep, then hit his face with the back of his fist. He threw the thug to both of the Right Hand Men, causing all of them to fall. Fatty got up and ran to Kutori. Fatty threw a punch but Kutori stepped to his right, at the same time placing his right leg behind Fatty's left leg. Kutori grabbed Fatty's arm and hit his bicep, then moved his right arm then punched Fatty's crotch, followed by a backfist to the face. Kutori put his elbow on Fatty's chest and spun him to the right. Since Kutori's leg was behind Fatty's leg, he fell to the ground.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall. _Kutori squat down to Fatty's left side and grabbed Fatty's left arm, then placed it on Kutori's left knee, with Fatty's elbow on his knee. The rest of the group ran up but Loyal ran to them and started barking at them, making the 4 of them freeze in place. Loyal grabbed Kutori's pouch that was on the ground and gave it back to Kutori. Kutori took the pouch and buckled it back on his belt.

"A-asshole..!" Fatty spat out. He attempted to get up but Kutori used his index and middle finger and placed them on Fatty's throat. Kutori pushed down on his throat, and Fatty was back on the ground. The group try to go for it again, but Loyal went in front of them and started barking at them, again.

"Don't ever try to rob me, and anybody else. Got it?" Kutori revealed his cold blue eyes, that struck deep inside of Fatty's soul. Fatty was frozen in place. Kutori smiled and took his fingers off of Fatty's throat and helped him up. Fatty stood up and Kutori dusted off the front of his leather jacket.

"Stand down Loyal." Kutori ordered. Loyal walked away from the group of Fatty's followers. Kutori pulled his hood down and shook Fatty's hand.

"My name is Kutori Yamasachi," Kutori greeted himself. He helped Fatty walked toward his fellow thugs. He released Fatty and stood in front of the thugs. Kutori lifted his hood back up.

"You all may leave now."

Quick Break

_Sfant: You actually went for a fight scene huh?_

_Tenkura: Well I tried._

_Sfant: I guess we'll see what the readers have to say about it._

_Tenkura: I guess so..._

_Sfant:..._

_Tenkura:..What? You got nothing?_

_Sfant: Yep nothing._

Break Over. Back to story.

Yagami Highschool (The Library)

Kutori was hanging out with Karasuma in the library. Kutori picked a book about a chinese martial artist that was Bruce Lee's master, Grandmaster Ip Man. Kutori was on a desk sitting next to Karasuma, who was also reading a book. Kutori found many interesting things about Grandmaster Ip Man. He was a Wing Chun master. He fought many people and survived WWII with his skills, and during WWII, he defeated 10 black belt japanese at the same time, with no scratch, but only the scratches on his knuckles. Kutori felt motivated by the masters actions, and continued to read.

"You seem to be very interested in that book." Karasuma said.

"Yeah, I it's wroth borrowing." Kutori closed the book and stood up from his seat.

"I better go back to Loyal since school is over." Kutori said.

"By the way, when are you going to move into a house? You could die out there if you don't have the right supplies." Karasuma said.

"Don't worry, I survived through worse things." Kutori smiled.

"See you tomorrow." "Same." Kutori checks out his book on the counter and walks back to his tree.

The Tree

Once Kutori got back to the tree, he just kept reading, and reading, and reading , and reading. After 2 hours, Kutori was finished with his book. Kutori closed the book and closed his eyes. Reflecting on the book he just finished.

_Ip Man...He has honor and he never lost it. He was the most greatest fighter who has ever lived. I never heard of Wing Chun, but it sounds interesting. But martial arts isn't about fighting or technique, it's about your Mind, Body, and Spirit. The fighting part is just a benefit from it. Ip Man practiced everyday to get better, and better. He uses his techniques and uses them to his advantage to his fight. I want that. No even better, I want to be BETTER than him. But its better not to strive for anything, striving not to strive, just neutural. Heck, no wonder I had nothing to do, I had no one to kill. The only satifiaction I had in this town is fighting those thugs. I VOW, to the rest of my life, to live as a Martial Artist._

Kutori opened his eyes and looked up at the night sky.

"Night already? Better go to sleep then, don't want to be late for school." Kutori closed his eyes, picturing all of the things Ip Man did, and only one thing came to his mind, just one thing, and that is:

_I finally have a real purpose in life now._

Quick Break

_Sfant: Ip Man is the Master of Bruce Lee huh? _

_Tenkura: Yep, look him up. He even has two movies based on him. Its awesome. _

_Break over. Back to the story!_

Baseball field

Everybody in class 2-C was playing softball. Mikoto made a home-run and Kutori was standing next to Karasuma (Who's apparently the referee), watching the game take place. Kutori was wearing a t-shirt with blue strips on the end of his sleeves, and was blue short shorts.

"Do I REAAALLY need to wear this stupid thing?" Kutori said in fustration.

"Well, its not like we have a choice." Karasuma said.

"...Fill me in here, what the heck is softball?" Kutori asked.

"Its just like baseball," Karasuma explained.

"...What's baseball?" Kutori asked, not having the slightest idea what was going on.

Before Kutori could get his answer he was called up to the field.

"Ahh I'll just improvise then." Kutori said. He placed his left hand in his baseball glove and ran to the field. Kutori heard Kunin's voice from a distance.

"Hey Kutori!" Kunin waved his arm in the air. Kutori turned to Kunin and ran to his side.

"Whaddya' need?" Kutori asked.

"I thought we should stick together, since we're on the same team and all." Kunin suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." said Kutori.

"Looks like the board is tied up," Kunin said. Kutori took a glance at the board. It read **Red- 3, 11...White-3, 9. **Kutori didn't know what it meant but he just assumed that they were tied.

"Lets try our best to win!" Kunin said. Kutori nodded.

"Okay, good luck out there." "Thanks." Kutori ran farther outfield.

The next batter was Asou Hiroyoshi. The pitcher threw a fast ball but Asou hit the ball that went 15 feet in the air. Kunin started to chase the ball that was over his head. He ran toward Kutori.

"Kutori! Take off your glove and give me a boost!" Kunin yelled while running towards him.

Kutori took his hand out of the gloved and cupped his hands together. Once Kunin got close, he stepped onto Kutori's hand. Kutori threw his arms up, boosting Kunin to the hieght of the ball. Kunin turned to face the ball that was right in front of him, but before Kutori could see anything, Kunin was on the ground. Everyone started to crowd over Kunin.

"Is he alright?" Asked a female student. Kunin started to laugh as he lifted his arm up, which had the baseball in it.

"Wait a second!" Eri yelled. Everyone turned to her. "Was that even legal?"

"It is." Karasuma said, holding up a book. The cover said, **Softball Rules and Regulations. **

"It is!" Everybody yelled in shock.

"Well, there's no rule that states that you can't do that move, therefore it's legal." Karasuma explained,

"I love this damn game!" Kutori threw his glove in the air.

Kutori was sitting on the bench, with Kunin on the left of him.

"I can't believe that was legal!" Kunin laughed.

"Same here."Kutori chuckled "By the way, that was a good idea."

"Hey Kunin!" Kutori and Kunin turned to where they heard the voice. It was Hanai, with an ice pack on his hand.

"I thought you might need this," Hanai handed Kunin the ice pack.

"Thanks" Kunin took the ice pack and placed it behind his back.

"That was a nice move you made earlier. Though you could have made a better landing. But it was still nothing I have ever seen in a softball game before." Hanai complimented, then took a seat next to Kunin.

"Thanks, Hanai. But if Kutori didn't help me, I wouldn't have been able to pull it off." Kunin said.

"Kutori?"

"Yeah." Kunin leaned back, revealing Kutori. Kutori waved his hand.

"Hey." Kutori greeted.

"I don't we've been acquainted yet." Hanai said. Hanai extended his hand to Kutori.

"I'm Haruki Hanai. I'm from the akido club. It's nice to meet you Kutori..."

"Yamasachi," Kutori finished, "Kutori Yamasachi," Kutori introduced himself, shaking Hanai's hand. "From...England." Hanai flinched back,

"Y-Yamasachi? England?" Hanai tuned into stone.

_He didn't stare into my eyes didn't he? _

"Oh. Umm... Did I say something wrong? I'm not much of a people person, but I'm pretty sure I greeted myself correctly." Kunin said, nervously.

"It's fine. He froze on me too. So I'm pretty sure it's an effect whenever he meets someone." Kunin said. Kutori laughed. Harima then walked up to Kunin.

"Hey, Hoodie Man." Kunin turned to Harima.

"What is it?" Kunin asked.

"You're batting." Harima said, tossing a metal baseball bat on Kunin's lap.

"Oh. Umm... Alright." Kunin nervously said, taking the baseball bat on his lap.

Kutori watched as Kunin walked up at the plate. Kutori saw the pitcher throw a fastball and Kunin hit the ball straight into the poor pitcher's jaw. Kutori laughed his ass off.

"Nice hit hoodie man!" Harima cheered. Kutori finnaly stopped laughing and payed attention to whats going on.

"Thanks. But now we need a new pitcher." Kunin stated.

"It's the manager! He's gonna' pick the new pitcher!" all of the boys yelled, beside Harima and Kunin.

"A manager?" Kunin yelled.

_Karasuma always have his ways of freaking people out. _Kutori chuckled.

"When did that happen?" Harima yelled. Karasuma raised his hand.

"Pitcher, Tsukamoto." Karasuma announced.

_Tenma huh? _Kutori thought. Then those moments with her came up again. Kutori looked away, hoping no one saw his face turned into a tomato.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. _Kutori lifted his head up.

_Lets just watch the game._

Tenma walked up to the pitcher's spot. She closed her eyes for a moment, then lifter her leg up, and threw a very, very, fast ball.

_Good luck with that Kunin. _

The ball disappeared when it almost reached Kunin.

"Huh?" Kutori tilted his head.

Suddently, the ball reappeared in front of Kunin. Luckily, he managed to dodge it. But the ball kept chasing him like a heat seeking missle. Kutori laughed his ass off, again.

"I want to see Loyal catch that ball!" Kutori continued laughing.

End of Chapter

_Tenkura: YES!1! I am finnaly caught up!_

_Sfant: Now what?_

_Tenkura: Proof read, then break the news to Tenshi. _

_Sfant: W-_

_Tenkura: NO! NO MORE WRITING! I'll just leave now._


End file.
